Pillow fight
by harajuku96
Summary: Alfred thinks Ivan is really boring and needs to loosen up. So, he starts a pillow fight.


**Pillow Fight**

**A/N:** Okay, this is a short and lame idea I got all of a sudden. It actually came from a part that I wanted to add into a fanfiction (also a Russia/America fanfiction). I threw that part away, so I used it here. As another fanfic. Smart, eh? Hahaha~ Okay, on with the ficlet!

**Summary: **America is just bored doing nothing in Russia's house. He, starts the pillow fight. And… … (Established relationship.)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia is not mine! If it was mine, it would be a yaoi. And no one would pair up Russia with China! (If they did, they would be sued! Kidding!) We love you, Hidekaz!

* * *

Ivan sat in the living room, thinking of more plans to make the countries one with him. The Russian never seemed bored of that. And Alfred felt really annoyed that he was being neglected. He actually would get jealous at his boyfriend who would keep staring at the plans he cooked up on the screen, refining them and doing some adjustments here and there…

"Ivan!" Alfred calls out to him, sitting on the carpeted floor a few feet away from the Russian.

Russia made no sign that said he heard him and continued to type away into his laptop.

"Ivan! Don't tell me you're thinking about marrying China again!"

"You don't need to know." Ivan replied, eyes never leaving the screen. Alfred felt really irked this time. He looked around the room, grabbed a few pillows from the nearby sofa and threw them at Russia.

"Ivan! You stupid commie bastarddddd!" He threw more pillows at him, "You're going to dump me and marry China!"

Ivan tried to evade the pillow attack. He missed a few but caught a green one in the face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ivan almost ate a blue pillow, "Who said I was going to marry China?"

Alfred just kept throwing pillows at him. Ivan didn't know where he got so many pillows from. He shut his laptop, just incase the pillows smacked into it and destroyed his data.

Ivan picked up a pillow and glared at him, "Alfred, if you don't stop now, I swear I will kill you with this." He threatened.

Alfred narrowed his eyes at him, "I knew it! You must be dumping meee!" he hugged a pillow in his arms. His eyes suddenly welled up with tears, "You love China!", with that, he buried his face deep in the pillow.

Ivan felt something tug at his heart. Darn, his weaknesses was all on America. Alfred's tears. He walked over to him and knelt next to him, "Hey, Al, I don't love China okay. The only one I love is you ,da?"

Alfred peered up from his pillow and without warning, he jumped up and swished the pillow in his face, "Gotcha!"

"Why you!" the Russian grabbed the pillow nearest to him and chased the American around the room.

Alfred screamed like a kid as he was being chased, "Gyaaaaaaah!"

"Come back here!" Ivan hit Alfred with the pillow. When he saw that it didn't slow him down, he picked up another one.

Being fast on his feet, he finally caught up (after following Alfred in a trail that went over the sofa, around it and under the table) and brought the pillow down on his head, pouncing on him in the process, the both of them tumbling onto the carpeted floor and the myriad of pillows that cushioned their fall.

Alfred was lying down on the floor with Ivan's face hovering just inches above his. Exhausted from the little chase around the room, they were panting and gasping for breath.

"You think you can run away that easily, da?" Ivan panted, and put his fingers in Alfred's sides, "Face the wrath of my tickle attack!". He tickled him relentlessly. Making Alfred squeal and shout from beneath him.

"Gyaah! HAHAHA! Stop! STOP! Okay! HAHAHAHA! I'm sorry! It TICKLES!" Alfred squirmed around.

And when he did stop, they looked like they just came out from the sauna, beads of perspiration forming on their foreheads. Alfred, recovering from the tickle attack took in a deep breath.

"Ivan?"

"What?"

"Promise never to leave me."

"Stupid. I never said I would." Ivan leaned his forehead against Alfred's.

Alfred wrapped him arms around Ivan's neck, "That's what the pillow fight was supposed to do. To make you loosen up. You're too serious with your work. It's boring really."

"You smart pig." Ivan laughed "Loosen up? I know a better way."

And what they did later was immoral and violent so kiddies better stay out of this (unless someone writes a lemon scene for me!).

And when Alfred wakes up next to Ivan the next day, he smiles to himself, if pillow fights were going to end them up there, he wouldn't mind being a kid once in a while.

**~FINITO~**

**

* * *

**

**HAHAHA… I can't believe I did this… I still can't write lemon. I know I should have stuffed a lemon there, but I just didn't have the guts to do it. I'm so disappointed with myself… T.T**

**Reviewers get….um… Hamburgers! The beef patties that **Taylor Lautner** carries around in a cooler to snack on!**

**Oh, and thank you to the reviewer **Fai'swingedchronicles **who told me about that weird typing error up there^. I have corrected it. Thanks!**


End file.
